This invention relates to an I.D. card product and, more particularly, to an I.D. card which incorporates laminating means for the user to cover the card after the same has been signed.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 415,877 filed Oct. 2, 1989, Now U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,894, a mailer incorporating an I.D. card was disclosed. I now find that the I.D. card construction can be provided advantageously as part of a single ply, either separate or part of a connected series--or as one ply of a multi-ply unit set.
According to the invention, a ply carries an integral, separable I.D. card. Provided with the ply is a pressure sensitive adhesive-equipped transparent film having a first portion attached to the ply which is advantageously made of card stock and a second portion of the film is arranged in face-to-face relation with the card stock. The second portion of the film is equipped with a release liner over the pressure sensitive adhesive whereby upon removal of the release liner, the film is movable into covering relation with the I.D. card.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of construction and manufacture set forth in the ensuing specification.